


How We See

by CyberSearcher



Series: Ninjago Pride 2020 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ninjago Pride 2020, Wholesome, fluff and comfort, no angst as a treat, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: As much as Cole loves seeing his cute and awkward blonde teammate in his clothes, he knows that Zane should get his own wardrobe.
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Pride 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801927
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	How We See

**Author's Note:**

> A small, semi-connected followup to the first fic I posted for Ninjago. Big Thanks to @shock-tastic on tumblr for the art that got me back in this heck-hole. 
> 
> Don't really know if this counts as 'Comfort' but there are comforting moments between the two, so, hopefully this counts. ':D
> 
> Also, if the show won't give us the wholesome gay romance Cole deserves _**THEN WE SHALL**_

Cole and Zane soon fell into a steady daily routine. Zane was usually the first to wake, so he’d do the dishes and Cole would wash them after before they’d start training. Lunch and dinner would come and go, sometimes their Sensei would have them spar or drill their techniques. 

The elderly teacher seemed to trust them both to keep themselves disciplined, so they had plenty of time to themselves. Cole silently longed for the small moments of domesticity between the long hours of work. 

He rolled over in his bed, letting himself sleep in on the rare days their Sensei let them have to do whatever they wanted. Cole breathed through his mouth, yawning and pressing his cheek against his pillows. 

There was a soft creak of wood in front of him, then Cole felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. 

“Are you awake?” 

“Mhm, Zane?” Cole cracked an eye open. 

The other teen was hovering inches away from his face. Bright blue eyes watched him with an expression tinted with worry. Zane’s hand lingered on his shoulder before he pulled back. 

“You did not come when I called for breakfast.” 

“Yea, wan’d to sleep in.” Cole mumbled with a slight rasp. “Guess you’re just a real mornin’ bird.” 

Zane tilted his head. “Pardon?” 

“Y’know. Early bird catches worms ‘n stuff?” He explained, voice still muffled by the pillows. 

“I have never eaten a worm before.” The pale teen’s eyes grew pinched. “Have you?”

Cole snorted, then stoped when he saw the faintly hurt expression on Zane’s face. He pushed himself into a sitting position and shook out his messy hair. 

“Sorry, it was just an expression. Is there still food? I can do the dishes if you want?” He asked. 

Zane was kneeling by his bunk, but even then, he was almost at Cole’s height. The teen had been absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Cole realized that it was the same baggy brown sweater he’d lended him over a week ago. 

“Buddy? Want me to do the dishes?” He asked again.

“Hm, oh.” Zane nodded. “Yes, I would like that.” 

“Cool.” 

The darker teen swung a leg off his bed, the sheets still tangled around his feet. Zane watched as he rubbed at his scalp, fingers getting caught in the thicker knots in his hair. Cole yawned again, then realized Zane was still in the room. 

Zane suddenly blinked and stood up. 

“I should leave - “ 

“I’ve gotta get changed so - ” 

Cole laughed. “Yea, sorry. I’ll try to remember to put a shirt on before I sleep.” 

Zane nodded one last time before slipping back out into the kitchen. Untangling his legs, Cole searched through his closet and noticed he was starting to run out of clean clothes. Most of his tank-tops were still there, but Cole recalled that Zane had more or less stolen all his sweaters and the one long-sleeved shirt he’d brought. 

That reminded him of the fact Zane had practically no wardrobe of his own. Peeking into the separate drawer, there was only the coarse shirt and pants neatly folded into one corner. Dust collected in the empty space. 

Cole frowned, feeling guilty with his comparatively stuffed wardrobe. Grabbing a black tank top and some sweats, he combed back his hair before stepping into the living room. 

Zane was sitting by the small table, setting down utensils and plates. On one, a large stack of pancakes topped with fruits and chocolate syrup. Cole felt his mouth water at the sight. 

“Have I mentioned that I’d die for your cooking yet?” He stated, tearing a bite and relishing the sweet, fluffy texture, “because I would.” 

“Oh,” Zane looked up, pausing as he set down his mug, “I do not know what to say to that.” 

“I’m serious, this is amazing dude.” 

“I would hope you value your life more than food.” 

Cole laughed through his mouthful, swallowed, then read Zane’s expression properly. His hands were twitching across the smoothed surface of the table and his eyes flicked between him and his mug. Zane’s mouth was pressed into a very thin line. 

“That was just another joke. I mean, no offense you’re good, but not that good.” He explained.

“I know.” He said quietly. “But… I suppose I do not understand why it would be funny to want to die over food.” 

Cole shrugged. “I mean, yea, that’s fair. You’ve got your own tastes, when it comes to jokes I mean.” 

Zane smiled, taking a slow sip from his drink. The other teen had to remember not to eat too fast, lest he risk cramping. Licking off the last of the chocolate sauce from his mouth, Cole took his dishes to the sink to clean. 

“Hey, so, did you have anything planned for today?’ He asked over his shoulder. 

“Are we not supposed to be training?” Zane said after a beat. 

“Well, not really. Sensei is letting us chill for today and I was thinking both of us could use some new clothes. There’s a bus that’ll take us to a town, I’ve been there a few times getting Wu’s teas. I saw a pretty good mall there too.”

Cole waited for his answer as he dried off the mixing bowls and whisks. When he turned, he found Zane staring into his empty cup, hands curled at the hem of his sweater. 

“Zane?”

“Hm, is there something you need?”

“I asked if you wanted to go get some new clothes.” He repeated. 

The teen looked at himself. “But I already have clothes.” 

“And as nice as you look in my stuff, I can’t have you stealing all my hoodies.” 

“Oh, I am sorry.” Zane whispered.

He started pulling the sweater off. “Wh - no, it’s fine. Just figured you’d want something new. Maybe something in your favorite colour?” 

The pale teen stopped halfway, hands still twitching at the folds. “Is it wrong that I am content with just this?” 

Cole has to bite his cheek from saying that he didn’t mind either. The warm browns contrasted well against his lighter skin tone and the sleeves drooped over his hands by an inch. He smiled softly, sitting by Zane’s side. 

“Nah, it’s okay. But still, do you wanna get more? I’ve got some spare allowance left, so don’t worry about money or anything.” 

The other teen nodded curtly. “I would be lying if I said that… being in a new place with - with many people did not make me nervous.” 

Zane was still quiet, hands still fidgeting. Cole bit his lip before asking something.

“Can I - um, do you wanna hold my hand? If we go, I mean. It’s okay if you’re nervous.” 

“I would - I would like that. Yes. To both.” 

The teen reached up for a moment, then set his palm back down against his sweater. Cole stretched his hand over Zane’s knee and gave a small squeeze, offering a helpful smile. 

“You wanna get changed?” He asked.

“No, I am ready to leave once you are.” Zane paused. “Are you?”

“Yea, lemme just grab my shoes and check the bus stop. Can you wait by the front?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Cole.” 

Zane pressed his palm to the top of Coles hand before stepping up to the doors to the Monastery. His skin was so cool and so smooth. Cole shook his head from the fluffy thoughts and hastily grabbed his travel bag. 

He found the teen sitting in the same meditative pose he’d take before training. Cole tapped his shoulder and Zane looked up. 

“Ready? We’ve got time before the bus comes.” Cole said. 

Zane tilted his head. “Oh, yes. I am ready.”

The teen made a mental note to always correct his choice of words so Zane knew when he was asking him a question. Making their way down the mountain, they found the packed dirt road and small bus shelter. 

Sitting on the rickety bench, Cole tried to offer different store brands he knew to the other teen. But most he didn’t know, or didn’t seem interested in talking about. 

“Sorry if I’m rambling, guess I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I do not mind.” Zane shrugged. “I simply do not know what to say, or even if I should say something.”

“Don’t worry, that’s alright.” Cole patted his knee. “Hey, maybe we should have a code word. So, y’know, you can tell me when you’re not happy with something and wanna leave.”

“Oh. What did you have in mind?” He asked. 

“Didn’t think that fair, honestly.” Cole rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you have any ideas?”

Zane stared off into the distance, eyes narrowing. Cole could see the small shifts across his face, little twitches and movements he couldn’t help but notice. He rubbed the back of Zane’s hand patiently, willing to wait in silence before he found an answer.

“Would ‘pineapple’ be too… silly a code word?” Zane eventually offered. 

Cole nodded. “Pineapple it is. But why that specifically?”

“Have you never had a pineapple before?” He asked.

“Uh, once or twice.”

Zane gave a full body shiver. “They are terrible. The aftertaste is the most uncomfortable sensation and the taste is not even good. It is like… like a cheap orange mixed with crabapples.” 

“Wait, are they really that bad?” Cole blinked.

“Yes, they are repulsive.” 

“Okay, what about mangos then? You can’t tell me you don’t love how juicy those suckers are.”

Zane gave him a very questioning stare. “Mangos are fine. Unless they are unripe or you happen to eat the skin. Then they are as bad as pineapples. But they do make very good toppings for desserts in moderation.”

Cole didn’t expect his teammate to have such a specific well of knowledge about the culinary arts, but figured it went in hand with his own cooking skills. He sat and traded stories about their different foods and the pros and cons of each. 

At some point, more people began to join them. Zane had slowly grown more animated as their conversation continued, using his hands to count out different spices and which dishes they paired best with. 

Though once he caught sight of the growing crowd of strangers, he’d clammed up again. Cole was saddened, he missed the sweet smile Zane had as he rambled. But he didn’t push the other and simply held his hand as the bus came. 

Thankfully, they had a seat pretty close to the front, so they didn’t have to fight to get on. But every so often someone would shove past them and Zane would tense as the contact. Cole rubbed circles into his hand and quickly pulled them into one of the seats, letting Zane take the innermost spot. 

The ride itself was uneventful, if loud. There was a group of teenagers in the back gossiping loudly and Zane took to pressing his ear against Coles shoulder. He asked, then wrapped an arm across his back in return. 

Cole watched through the window as rolling fields gave way to sparse houses and paved roads. After half an hour, Cole could see the first suburban buildings down the streets. He shrugged gently and Zane blinked himself awake. 

“We’re here bud, c’mon, I know there’s a pretty good store with cheap shirts.” Cole held his hand as he guided them off and onto the sidewalks. 

Zane was looking up and around at the new surroundings. Cole purposefully walked slow as they made their way to the shopping district. The teen was still very quiet - everytime they passed someone new he’d step closer to him - but there was a happy shine in his eyes that made Cole’s heart flutter. 

The shop Cole led them to had several stocks of simple and graphic shirts. Cole let go of Zane’s hand, following behind him while he examined all the different clothes. 

Zane would trace the different fabrics for several moments before going to the next. Sometimes he’d squint at certain textures, others he’d linger on. Cole held up a t-shirt that made him snicker. The phrase _‘Ice to meet you’_ was written in bold, flowing blue text. 

“This one definitely fits you.” He grinned.

The teen looked over from a long sleeve turtleneck and tilted his head. His lip twitched and Zane shook his head. 

“I am sorry, but the fabric felt too uncomfortable. I prefer sleeves too.” He said quietly. “And I saw that they do not have that in my size, either.”

“Damn, that’s a shame.” Cole hung it back on the rack, not caring if Zane got the joke and went back to sorting through different pants.

After a minute, he heard a soft ‘oh’ and turned back to see Zane blushing. “That was meant to be another joke, wasn’t it?”

“It’s alright.” Cole patted his shoulder. “Hey, maybe we’ll have a code word so you don’t need to ask me again if someone’s telling a joke.” 

“You do not need to do so.”

“Nah, I’m gonna anyways.” Cole tapped at his chin, then snapped his fingers. “Got it, razzle tassels.”

He did a jazz hands motion for emphasis. Zane cracked a smile. “You are being ridiculous. I understand when you make jokes, I just happen to take longer to understand than most.”

“Oh, well I hope you find my razzling tassels funny at least.” 

Zane hid a snort behind his sleeve. Cole broke out into a fit of giggles. After the happy moment passed, they continued sorting out which clothes to buy. Cole took note of what textures Zane preferred, offering them and dutifully carrying the growing collection. 

Most of the time, he tended towards long sleeves and looser fabrics. But Cole also saw that Zane often took multiple of the same shirt or pants. Many of the colours were the same too, whites, greys and the occasional pale blue. 

“Heya, think you’d like this one?” Cole held up a dark blue hoodie that was more or less a copy of the orange one he owed. 

Zane thumbled the sleeve. “Yes, is this the only colour it comes in?”

“I don’t think so, I just figured you’d like the variety. No offense.” Cole said.

“Oh, is it bad that I do not have a very diverse selection?” Zane peeked into the bag. 

Cole shook his head. “No, no it’s not that. Just thought you’d like it. Sorry, I can put it back.” 

“Wait, I did not say I disliked it.” 

Zane took the hoodie, pulling off the brown sweater and handing it to Cole. The pale teen wore one of his black, long sleeve v-necks. Cole could see how the collar drooped against his neck and he wanted to reach out and adjust the lopsided shirt. 

He pulled on the blue hoodie and smiled to himself. “Yes, I think I do like this.”

Cole’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden. “Glad you do. Uh, think we’ve got enough?” 

“Yes. This is enough for me.” 

Making their way back to the checkout, Zane would sometimes stop and observe the different accessories that hung from mirrored racks. Cole laughed as the teen dug through a wicker basket filled with knit beanies and mittens, trying on over a dozen pairs. 

“God, look what he’s doing now?”

Cole saw Zane flinch hard. He turned his head to the sound and caught the same group of teens from the bus just as they ducked behind a display. 

“Shit, his boyfriend’s looking at us.”

“He’s touched literally everything in the store by now. Gross.” 

“I know, right?” 

Zane quietly pulled off the accessories and whispered. “I think they’re selling pineapples in the next store.” 

“Got it bud.” Cole said through gritted teeth. But he made sure to sneak in a pair of white fingerless gloves and matching beanie into their bag. 

He subtly offered his hand and Zane didn’t let go as they were paying. Cole sent one last glare at the teens as they left. He hoped they didn’t follow them and checked over his shoulder ever so often. 

Zane’s fidgeting hadn’t stopped, but it was less frequent than before. They wandered through the streets before coming to a small park. There was a pond decorated with an overgrown rock garden and Cole guided them both under the branches of an oak tree. 

He and Zane leaned against the stone and trunk. Cole refused to let go of his hand. 

“Hey, you know those guys were just being jerks, right?” He said. 

“Perhaps.” Zane muttered. “Still, I know it is not normal for people to be… tactile with their surroundings.”

“I dunno, doesn’t seem weird to me.” 

Cole didn’t really question why the other was odd. He just was, in his eyes. He reached into the bag and offered Zane the knitted accessories. 

“Hope I got them right. I know you liked the colour.”

He watched Zane’s eye light up again for the first time since they left. He let go of the others hands so he could properly feel the soft weave of yarn. Zane pulled them over his hands, then tugged the beanie over his head.

It sat a bit awkwardly with the way his hair poofed up. Cole laughed and gestured for him to lean forward. Zane only tilted his head.

“I know a couple ways to wear those with thick hair, lemme help.” He offered. 

“Oh, of course.”

Zane hesitantly leaned his whole head forward. Cole reached for the back of his neck. “Uh, could you lean down a bit? You’re still kinda tall.”

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it, razzles tassels.” 

Zane snorted again and ducked his head. Cole marveled at just how silky his hair was. In the dim light, the platinum blond was almost misty in colour. He tucked the beanie behind his ears and adjusted it so a small tuft of hair peeked out in front. 

“There we go.” Cole said with finality. “I’m done. Too bad we don’t have a mirror.”

Zane frowned for a moment, then stood and walked to the edge of the lake. Cole was about to ask what he had in mind, before face palming and following the pale teen. 

He turned and examined his reflection in the water. It wasn’t perfect and the surface rippled with algae, leaves and mud. But Zane smiled at himself and held Cole’s hand up to his chest. 

“Thank you for this, Cole.” He said. “This was very nice. I enjoyed this very much.”

Cole smoothed his palms against Zane’s fingers, intertwining and locking them together. “This was fun for me too.” 

“Even if… I am a bit weird?” 

“Hey, don’t worry. We can be weird together.”

Cole thought his heart would learn to stop doing backflips whenever Zane smiled. But his expression was shining, sincere and so, so happy. He suddenly let go of his hands and tugged at his sleeves. 

“May I ask for a hug?”

Cole grinned. He held up his arms. “Go wild, bud. Just don’t razzle my tassels too hard.”

Zane shook his head, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Cole. His hair and cheek ticked his neck and Cole leaned his head against his shoulder. He could feel the other smiling against him. Cole couldn’t stop thinking of how perfectly Zane fit in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, massive shoutouts to Emma and Echos on the discord for helping me with this fic. 
> 
> Echos in particular gave me the headcannon that Zane - in the early seasons - was autism coded and I wanted to try and implement it here. I’m super happy I got both of their inputs, otherwise I’d probably be too nervous to tackle. I hope I did this justice and gave a nice, wholesome story in the process.


End file.
